<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let the Dawn of Love Survive by Matterofhope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144327">Let the Dawn of Love Survive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope'>Matterofhope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional, Has a bit of dave, I have issues, M/M, Otacon - Freeform, Talk about character Death, hal gives a eulogy, lines from the mgs4 novel, solid snake - Freeform, some tenderness i hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hal,” Dave rasps. “I need to see you.”</p><p>Hal looks down at the figure in his arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otacon/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let the Dawn of Love Survive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn't perfect, but the concept wouldn't leave my head.</p><p>and I'm sincerely sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hal-” Dave rasps. “I need to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hal looks down at the figure in his arms, with his head leaning on Hal’s chest. Processing what he had just said, Hal shifts him around to face him. </p><p>Hal feels a sort of sad smile creep into his face when he looks into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The tired eyes of his best friend stare back. </p><p> </p><p>He takes this chance to memorize Dave’s features, every wrinkle, the lines around his eyes, any tiny little detail, and so on. </p><p>Hal’s hand goes from Dave’s shoulder to his scarred cheek. Then he reaches his left hand up to his face as well. Tracing over the scar tissue, then over those straight brows, his palm accidentally brushing over Dave’s lips. </p><p>“Are you trying to memorize my face?”</p><p>Hal chuckles, more as an automatic response than anything. “yeah, I would hope you would do the same.” </p><p>“I am… or I <em> have </em> been over the years.” </p><p>Hal drops his hands from Dave's face. </p><p>“The way you slouch over your computers, or I’ll catch you stretching out your fingers before you begin typing.” Dave’s eyes flicker over Hal’s face. “Everything.” </p><p>Hal leans in to kiss him. It’s a bit abrupt, he feels that maybe he should have said something <em>first</em> before invading Dave’s personal space. </p><p>Except Dave kisses him back immediately, sinking into the kiss. Tension leaving both of their bodies as they memorize the feel of each other's lips. </p><p>Dave’s hand finds its way onto Hal’s face. Hal pulls him in closer, not too fast or too harshly, but gently guiding Dave in. Foreheads almost touching. Just like what their life could have been. <em> So close </em>to almost spending a life together. </p><p> </p><p>If only things were different. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>A week later, everyone makes plans to show up. </p><p>Once they do, they console Hal in a matter that you would a widow. Which, in a way, Hal guessed he was. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Despite the fact that they saw his death coming from a mile away, they never talked about what might happen afterward. There never was a conversation about cremation, or being buried in a coffin, or even what arrangements Dave would <em>want </em>in his funeral. </p><p>A funeral... just like this one. Where people can come, and cry over him, rather than celebrate his existence, what he chose to pass on, and what he <em>lived </em>for. Hal can’t shake the feeling that it's not what Dave would have wanted. </p><p><br/>
Still, he moves on. </p><p> </p><p>Hal stands up from his seat next to Sunny to give Dave’s eulogy. He can feel her eyes on the back of his head as he walks. </p><p> </p><p>A few others could have gone up to speak. Maybe someone else would have the better words to do so. Like Campbell or Mei-ling. But deep down Hal felt a certain responsibility to do it himself. One last gift for Dave, in a sense. </p><p> </p><p>You cannot leave out the parts of Dave’s accomplishments. So that’s how Hal starts off. </p><p>“Hero of Outer Heaven, Zanzibar, and Shadow Moses,” Hal’s eyes tear up at the thought of being back there again. Young, and hoping for a better future. Only to be crushed by the harsh reality of the weapon he created. </p><p>Hal then speaks about Dave’s dedication. His determination. Especially in his final mission. Although he showed those qualities all throughout his life, it became more apparent in his final days. Hal even mentions the words he spoke. The things he taught. That you don’t always need to leave behind an offspring. You can leave behind much more than DNA.</p><p> </p><p>Hal catches Raiden shift in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>Solid Snake was a great man. That’s what the media painted him to be; a hero. (He always hated being called that.)</p><p>Although he indeed was a good man; he was much more than just a codename or 'a name to exploit' as he once said. He was more than a soldier who’s stopped nuclear weapons and faced a man who wanted to use war to give people meaning in their life. Dave even yelling at Big Boss across the room that he 'loved life' in order to prove his point. Something that’s so precious, that each of us are only given one chance at it. </p><p> </p><p>What Hal doesn’t speak about... is those late nights. Crying because his inner demons won’t leave him alone. Dave sitting by his side, and listening; being a shoulder to lean on, both figuratively and literally. He doesn’t mention that Dave taught him what it meant to be alive again. Or how he doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the affirming touches he always gave him. And for Sunny’s sake - he doesn’t mention the tiny smiles he would give her. He doesn't mention that in front of the crowd at least. He rather bring it up in private, so Sunny can cry if she needs to… because this affects her as much as anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>Although the people attending likely have an idea of the type of relationship he and Dave had. He still doesn’t mention that. </p><p>“He was my friend.” Although he was much more, in many ways. </p><p>Hal doesn’t say that he ‘loved him’ either. He hopes that his words - or the expression of admiration on his face as he speaks about Dave - would be enough to show that. </p><p>“He wanted to pave the way for future generations.” Hal says, “For Meryl, Johnny, Sunny, and even me. The people that live on even when he is no longer with us… those are the ones he fought for.” His eyes begin stinging.</p><p>“That’s his legacy. Even if his name is no longer remembered by the public. Even if his legend dies. He will live on through all of us. His spirit and his influence will continue on through his example and everything he sacrificed for future generations.” Hal looks to his left. A picture of David sits against an easel; one of the few pictures they have of him. </p><p>He looks back at the crowd. “Perhaps David was a blue rose...” </p><p>Meryl sheds a tear at the use of his real name. Johnny doesn't understand the sudden break in her exterior, but he reaches for her hand and grasps it. Firm but attentive. </p><p>“And even though he couldn't leave behind a child, the testament to his life remains in many people.” Hal pushes up his glasses. “That’s why you’re all here today..." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>